


Control

by Galahard



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Blow Job, Facial, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3864970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galahard/pseuds/Galahard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are times when Harry needs control. Eggsy gets it, he really does. After the church, pretty much anything is understandable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PWP break! I promise that the next chapter of Bon Appetit will go up either today or tomorrow at the latest. It's written but needs edited and I'm about to leave for a birthday party that will go on for who knows how long.

There are times when Harry needs control. Eggsy gets it, he really does. After the church, pretty much anything is understandable.

And he'd watched it happen. Watched Harry's control being stripped from him, turning him into an efficient killing machine.

Still, his hips trying to buck up and forward was an involuntary reaction, and Harry had already taken that reaction into account, hands firm against hips, fingers digging in tightly enough that there would probably be bruises tomorrow.

Sadly they'll fade away before he got to spend too much time admiring them. "You ain't playing fair." Eggsy can hear the whine in his own voice, and he doesn't give a fuck. If anything, Harry seems to enjoy it, likes knowing that he's the one in control and it's Eggsy slowly falling apart as Harry swallows him down.

It's not that Harry is afraid he'll gag after all. His gag reflex is so nonexistent that Eggsy can't help but be jealous of who he'd been with before. And the fact that he can't move his hips doesn't mean he's not fucking Harry's face.

Well, Harry's face is fucking him. Semantics. A minor detail.

Because all he can really think about is the way that Harry's started to bob his head furiously, feeling the head of his cock press against the back of Harry's throat, knowing that for as long as there are bruises on his hips there is going to be a hoarseness to Harry's voice.

He's barely even able to pull the scattered pieces of his mind together to realize what exactly that stray thought was doing to him. "Harry," he gritted out, trying to warn him as his hips press into Harry's firm grip once more, toes curling as his wrists tug futilely against leather forcing them to remain useless behind him. 

Harry at least is able to take that warning for what it is, and while he wants to cry as the older man pulls back, Harry's lips doing sinful things to his shaft, coaxing out his orgasm as his hand moves up to finish the job.

He makes the mistake of looking down as Harry pulls off with a filthy pop, Harry meeting his eyes before licking his lips and then opening his mouth, tongue sticking out slightly.

It's a garbled mess that falls out of his own mouth, groans intermingled with profanities and words that hopefully weren't too embarrassing. He's not focused on that though. No, he's watching as he shoots messily all over Harry's face, now understanding why Harry had chosen to leave his glasses on, though carefully making sure they weren't recording or transmitting beforehand.

White streaks them, sticky drops adorning Harry's nose and cheeks, still more coating Harry's lips and tongue before the older man closes his mouth and purposefully swallows while still meeting his eyes, leaning down to carefully lap at Eggsy's slit until his prick is too sensitive and he's squirming, a whimper escaping.

Finally Harry seems to take pity on him, standing and moving in for a kiss. A kiss that Eggsy gladly meets without caring that his own cum is getting smeared against his lips and nose. If it's Harry he's being filthy with he'll do whatever the other man asks of him, secure in the knowledge that Harry will never ask him for anything he's not willing to give freely.

He's sagging against the wall by the time Harry breaks off the kiss, jaw slack, cock giving a valiant twitch from the look his lover's giving him. "Fuck me," he begs, not caring that he's sounding even more desperate than before.

"Patience," Harry admonishes, and it's something that makes Eggsy shudder. Harry's had him be patient before, and today he's not sure if he can survive it. 

"Whatever you want, Harry," Eggsy manages. Judging by the look of gratitude that quickly flickers over the older man's face he's probably not going to sit properly tomorrow.

He's remarkably okay with that.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you fucking kidding me?" The words should have came out as angry, but they broke off in a whine as Harry moved off the bed. 

Eggsy had been perfectly fine with the way things were, wrists tied to the headboard, plug keeping him full stretched out so Harry could fuck him again later as the older man rode him with agonizing slowness.

Already he had pushed him to the brink twice before just stopping, keeping him teetering on the edge but still obeying his single order. The seemingly simple one of not cumming until told to do so. But normally by now Harry took pity on him, especially when he was to the point of thrusting into the air in desperation.

"Twenty-eight down is veritas, I don't know why I couldn't think of it before," Harry remarked, seriously moving over to grab his paper and fill in the column on the crossword as Eggsy just stared after him, a broken whimper escaping his throat as he watched Harry's arse flex with his movements.

"Well if I'm done inspiring you," he grumbled, watching Harry smirk as he prowled back over to the bed, gaze sweeping over him.

"Impatient aren't we." 

He was, and it was foolish of him to show it. Depending on Harry's mood it could be an agonizingly long time before he was allowed to come, and when it came down to it he did want to please his partner. "Please, Harry."

He let his desperation fill his voice, glancing down when Harry's eyes met his.

The bed dipped slightly as Harry moved onto it, straddling him with easy and sure movements. "Hm," the older agent appeared to be musing as he leaned in, plundering his mouth with a kiss that pushed against his already swollen lips. "You have been good for me today."

"Fuck yeah I have."

Still, when Harry sank back onto him it was only partway, the older man fucking himself on just the head of his prick. "You may cum after me," he offered almost offhandedly, but Eggsy knew it was as calculated as anything else he did. Knew that Harry delighted in the way that he could keep his hips from surging up, watching helplessly as Harry took his cock in his hand and started started wanking with quick, sure movements, wrist twisting with each stroke.

It wasn't long before he was painting him with streaks of white, shooting over his neck and chin, smearing his thumb through some of the mess and pressing it to his already parted lips.

Obediently Eggsy lapped at it, drawing it into his mouth to suck as he thrust up again, Harry finally pushing back and letting him push in fully, finally giving him the heat and pressure he needed, whimpering around the thumb in his mouth as he finally found his release.

He relaxed back onto the bed, boneless, lazily sucking at the wet fingers Harry presented him with until finally they were pulled away.

"You're doing so good, Eggsy" Harry murmured and he preened. It took him a minute to register that Harry was talking as if they weren't finished and then his eyes flew all the way open, searching Harry's eyes. The back of Harry's fingers gently stroked over his cheeks. 

"I want you to turn over for me. Make yourself comfortable, I'm going to need you to hold your position for some time."

He swallowed, throat bobbing as he thought about what the words suggested, voice slightly hoarse when he spoke. "Yes Harry."


End file.
